monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sonofaherodj/D.J.
' Dante Lucas Judas Albert Heinreich Alipheese (XVIIth) '...' '''or as he has better known: Just "'D.J." is the son of '''Alipheese Fateburn XVI and Luka 'in the fan-based manga '"Mon-Musu Quest: Demon Burst!". 'Despite being a direct descendant of the monster lord lineage, he was born as a male instead of a female, which led to him being treated as an outcast by many other monsters. After his father's disappearance, he was left under his mother's care, being taught many things by her as well as Tamamo and Granberia. He is like his father in the ways that he believes all people and creatures can coincide with one another in a peaceful manner, although when it comes down to fighting, if his opponent is a danger not only to himself, but many of those around him that he cares about, he will not hesitate to end their life given the chance, this includes friends and acquaintences and once even threatened the Sabasa King while under the belief that he was being manipulated by Jadix. It was stated by his creator '''PixelFly '''that he is named after '''Dante Aligheri '''from the '''Divine Comedy '''which the story draws partial inspiration from. Biography He is prideful and brave, but is also rather naive and unaccustomed to interacting with people due to his sheltered life. Though he was pampered, he always sought a world more dangerous and empowering than simply living in his fathers shadow and the legacy of his ancestors. His wish was eventually granted, but at a price. On his birthday, while his mother and the Four Heavenly Knights were absent from the Monster Lord's Castle; he was attacked by the cruel demon mastermind: Jadix, who reduced the entire castle and the surrounding area to a smoking crater. The monster prince escaped with his life, but only after being mortally wounded by the demon Jadix, who impaled him through the neck and chest with his claws, injecting a strange black fluid into his bloodstream. Surviving due to his monstrous healing factor and the skills taught to him by Granberia, he left his old life behind, discarded his birth name "'Dante": and made out to be a simple human on his quest for answers. He became a sellsword and travelling merchant for a few years afterwards, drifting around the world. Unfortunately, his unnatural abilities and quick learning on the job attracted a lot of unwanted attention, namely that of the demons now roaming the land. It was not until he was attacked by an extremely powerful demon by the name of '''Legion '''did he realize exactly what he must do to help the people of the land. Making a beeline directly for the gaping portal to the '''Inferno '''he once more encountered Jadix, who mused over his survival. The two fought and '''D.J. '''was quickly overpowered, Jadix ended up scratching his cheeks in the same manner he had harmed his neck and chest a few years before.Jadix however, did not kill him, stating that his survival was "crucial" to his plan. And thus, he vanished once more, leaving the prince with perhaps even a little less information than when he had begun to his own personal quest. He forced himself to retreat from the inferno, deciding he would need an army of Monster, Humans and Angels in order to combat the horrific demons of the nether. And thus, his new quest to unite all of creation under a single flag for the greater good began... Skills Category:Blog posts